The Plague Lords of Ruel: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # assume this is the first gamebook played, except when otherwise noted; # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines # Kai-surge - Boosts your CS (without it, you will be fighting many key battles at negative Combat Ratio); # Grand Huntmastery - Gives you a bonus to both the unavoidable save-or-die tests. # Assimilance - Increases your chances to avoid the fight with Degradon and many other fights throughout the gamebook. Also gives you a bonus to a difficult and unavoidable save-or-die test. # Grand Pathsmanship - Helps you beat the Exterminus, the most difficult unavoidable monster in the book. If you are creating a new character (i.e. you don't already benefit from the Magnakai Disciplines of Weaponmastery and Curing), other excellent options are Grand Weaponmastery and Deliverance. Suggested equipment You can take up to five items. If you don't already have equipment from other books, choose the following: * Choose any one of the following: Axe, Dagger, or Sword (Weapons). Do not choose the Spear or you'll get a penalty when fighting the Dholdaarg; * Bow (Weapon); * Quiver (Special Item); * 4 Meals (Backpack Item); * Potion of Laumspur (Backpack Item). If you have already completed the previous gamebooks, all you probably need is the Potion of Laumspur (and possibly the Quiver for more Arrows). Useful items from previous gamebooks * [[Sommerswerd|'Sommerswerd']] (found in Book 2; weapon-like Special Item): Provides +8 CS and inflicts double damage upon undead. It has multiple other uses throughout the book. * [[Silver Helmet|'Silver Helmet']] (found in Book 3; Special Item): Provides +2 CS. * [[Silver Bow of Duadon|'Silver Bow of Duadon']] (found in Book 6; weapon-like Special Item): Gives you a +3 bonus to your results when firing an Arrow. * [[Baylon's Fungi|'Baylon's Fungi']]' '(found in Book 11; Backpack Item): Allows you to take a shorter and safer route if you choose the mountain path. * [[Kagonite Chainmail|'Kagonite Chainmail']] (found in Book 12; Special Item): Gives you +3 CS and +1 EP. * [[Silver Bracers|'Silver Bracers']] (found in Book 12; Special Item): Provide +2 CS and +1 EP. Base Character Stats Issue In the game rules section of this gamebook (as in all the following gamebooks of the Grand Master series), it is said: If you have successfully completed any of the previous adventures in the series (Books 1–12), you can carry your current scores of Combat Skill and Endurance points over to Book 13. This passage can be interpreted in two ways: either the text is simply informing you of the option to keep your character from previous adventures instead of generating a new one, or it is giving you the option ("can") to determine new Combat Skill and Endurance scores even if you choose to keep a character from a previous adventure. Players who have completed Books 1-12, accumulating all intrinsic bonuses (such as those provided by Lore-circles) and Special Items available in those books, should already have better Combat Skill and Endurance scores than newly generated Grand Master characters. However, players who have skipped some of the previous adventures, or started with weaker stats, or had some of their scores permanently reduced (e.g prolonged use of Helshezag, Adgana, etc.), and who choose the second interpretation to the above passage, could find themselves at a disadvantage and may find it preferable to generate new Combat Skill and Endurance scores. Another alternative for players who completed all of the first twelve adventures above is to add another 10 to their Combat Skill and Endurance scores before starting this adventure. It will be on top of the intrinsic bonuses carried over. The justification of rerolling the statistics is evident when reaching book 17. With statistics carried over from books 1-12 and including the advancement bonus, the player still remains in a combat disadvantage when facing the final two enemies of that book: Demonlord Tagazin and the Deathlord himself. Walkthrough (260) You can choose one of two routes to reach Mogaruith: the Forest of Ruel or the Skardos Mountains. The latter contains only one unavoidable combat (and you can evade the monster after 6 rounds), but it's a tough one. If you have selected the disciplines suggested above, you strictly follow the instructions of this walkthrough, and have the Sommerswerd you will probably find the Forest path easier. In any case, do not choose the Forest route if you don't have Kai-surge: death is almost assured. The Skardos Mountains (284) If you have Grand Huntmastery, '''you will know there's fresh water in the air coming from the east tunnel. Unless you possess '''Baylon's Fungi, do not choose the west tunnel: go east. (118) Unless you have Grand Nexus, you will lose 8 EP. Whether you have it or not, you will also lose two Backpack Items. If you have Grand Nexus those will be your second and fourth items, otherwise your first and third ones. Arrange them accordingly before getting here. (28) When you hear steps, take cover in the north tunnel. Do not ambush the patrol. (198) You are given the option to use Telegnosis to scout in spirit form. Whether you do it or not, it changes nothing: you will have to fight a Dholdaarg. It's a very tough monster (use Kai-surge to better your odds), but you can evade after 6 rounds of combat. You should evade the Dholdaarg after 6 rounds of combat even if you are able to defeat it, otherwise the Druid and his minions will come back for you. (306) Take the north tunnel, even though it smells of Vazhag. (85) Once you arrive at the Vazhag colony, Grand Huntmastery will allow you to detect a concealed lever. Ignore it. (127) In order to distract the Vazhag, unless you have Assimilance, use Psi-surge. If you do have Assimilance, you should choose any of the other two options instead. If you are detected and have Animal Mastery, evade the Vazhag and then ambush them. If you don't have it, any option you choose gets you the same results. Congratulations, you reached Mogaruith! The Forest of Ruel (228) If you have Grand Pathsmanship, choose the gap created by the fallen tree, then choose to evade the creature you encounter. If you don't have Grand Pathsmanship, choose the stream instead: you will have to fight but the Plaghatar is an easier fight. Having Animal Mastery '''helps. (206) When you get to three dark pits, do not use Divination, you will only hurt yourself. (32) Retreat from the zombie horde or they will attack you with their powerful psychic abilities. In any case, you will have to fight the three Ruel Giganite. It's a relatively easy fight if you have '''Kai-surge; '''it's much more difficult without it. You can evade combat if you manage to reduce their EP low enough, but unless you have '''Grand Nexus you will lose 6 EP. (286) A Cener Druid will attack you, first psychically (-4 EP if you don't have Kai-screen) and then with magic. To counter the magical attack, use either the Sommerswerd or Kai-alchemy. '''Then you will have to deal with the Vazhag, but you can avoid the fight if you have '''Assimilance and use your Bow. Congratulations, you reached Mogaruith! Inside Mogaruith (160) If you have a Cener Mask and Cener Robes, ask the Vazhag what they are doing and let them escort you inside Mogaruith. Otherwise, hide aboard a wagon. (98) Once inside go in the Library and follow the two young Druids. (265, 280, 126, 170, 227) After the sermon, enter the Vestibule and get the Cener Mask and Robes if you don't already have them. When the Druid enters the Vestibule, tell him you have come to help him. After he leaves, see if you need any of the items in the room, then solve the puzzle (the answer is 15). (205) Investigate behind the door and take the Copper Key. Use it to open the door at the end of the tunnel. (78) Assimilance increases your odds of avoiding a nasty fight with a Degradon. (150) Tell the scribe you are an agent from the Lastlands. When he asks you to dictate your report, attack him. (240) Once inside Cadak's room, take a closer look at the golden statuette. You will find a Golden Key. Take it. (125) After a magical attack, Cadak will conjure an Exterminus to fight you. If you have Grand Pathsmanship (or both 'Magi-magic' and Kai-alchemy), evade after 4 rounds and you will defeat it. Otherwise, you can still evade but there's a very high chance you will die if you do. After you defeat the Exterminus, Cadak escapes to fight another day, and you restore 8 endurance points. (50) You have finally found where the virus is being brewed. There are no real choices to be made here; simply take the tests and hope for the best. If given the opportunity to use your disciplines (Kai-Alchemy, Magi-Magic and Grand Nexus are checked for at various points), do so. There is a small chance of instant death, avoidable with some good luck as well as Kai-Alchemy or Grand Nexus. If you have those disciplines, raise your endurance above 25 or at least above 15 if you can. Escaping Mogaruith (220) After you destroy the laboratory where the virus was being produced, you will have to escape. There's a first unavoidable save-or-die test: having '''Grand Huntmastery' gives you better odds; if you also have EP > 28, the instant death outcome is eliminated.'' (128) Take the east passage and use the Golden Key to open the secret door. You will find a chamber full of useful Potions (except for the Gallowbrush). (234) If you want an extra Alether Potion, '''go back to the west passage and kill the Druid (if you have the '''Sommerswerd, do this anyway since you gain an extra 3 EP). Otherwise, leave the room by the passageway. (214) Once you are in the room with the spawning vats, attempt to hide from the patrol. Assimilance '''or '''Animal Mastery give you an automatic success. Then, ascend the left staircase. (255) Once outside, don't rush to the drawbridge. You will risk death and will surely lose all your Backpack Items. Search for another way instead. In any case, you will have to fight a Vazhag lancer. (182) At the bridge, you will have to make an unavoidable save-or-die test. Unless you have ''both 'Assimilance '''and '''Grand Huntmastery', you only have 60% chance to make it. (If you have them both, it's 90%).'' If you survive the bridge, congratulations! Your mission is completed! Appendices Useful items for subsequent gamebooks * Any Backpack Item that restores Endurance. * Potion of Alether '''(Backpack Item): Increases your CS by 2 for one combat. Always useful. You will find five doses following this walkthrough. * '''Oede (Backpack Item): Besides its main use (restoring 10 EP), it can be used to survive a deadly infection in Book 14, or instead of Grand Nexus in an instance in Book 15. * Sabito (Backpack Item): Can be used in Book 15 and Book 17. Enemy roster Lone Wolf's average Combat Skill (assuming you picked a 5 when determining your initial CS) is: * 30, if this is your first adventure; * 35, if this is your first adventure and you picked Grand Weaponmastery; * 39, if you completed all previous adventures and you collected all usable CS-boosting items. (Note: Picking Grand Weaponmastery only increases this score by 1 point in this case, since you already benefit from Weaponmastery). Lone Wolf is at disadvantage if the Combat Ratio is -4 or less, i.e. if the enemy Combat Skill is 4 or more units higher than Lone Wolf's one. Unavoidable enemies (*) Immune to Mindblast. (**) Immune to Mindblast and Psi-surge.Category:Walkthrough